Clin, Clin, El Amor toca a tu Puerta
by Livert-Girl
Summary: LIZERGxJEANNE Jeanne llega a la mansion Diethel a pedirle posada a Lizerg por una semana por asuntos de viaje y este aprobechara para confesarle su amor pero sus acciones Hormonales aran mas complicadas las cosas.ºCÀP.Nº2º.
1. Enamorado!

_**:NOTAS INICIALES: **hola bueno hoy les traigo un fic de LizergxJeanne wajajaja si han leído fic de ellos pues prepárense por que este será muy cómico y romántico ya que no me aficiono a escribir de esta pareja pero ya lo tenia en mente ¿Por qué ise el fic? Bueno la cosa es que es un reto que me puso una amiga y pues yo también le puse uno ijijiji la cosa es que mejor lean también lean los fic de mi retadora y el fic que yo le impuse que ojala lo haga pronto para leerlo n.n_

_**.:ºRETADORAº SANPHIN NEYRAUD:.**_

_**ºIntroduccionº:** La Doncella Jeanne llega donde Lizerg para pedirle posada y este aprovechara para confesarle su amor pero la atracción que siente por ella es muy fuerte y sus hormonas empezaran a reaccionar…ijijij en fin sheken y dejar reviews… _

_**:CLIN, CLIN…EL AMOR TOCA A TU PUERTA:**_

**_ºCAP.Nº1!ENAMORADO?º_**

Habían pasado unos dos años de lo ocurrido en el torneo de shamanes. Todos vivan una vida tranquila; pero en especial Lizerg paresia que sentía que le faltaba algo por tener o conseguir.

_Londres-Inglaterra…7:30._

El shaman de peli-verde hacia sus estudios con respecto hacer detective pero para serlo tenia que estudiar mucho en especial tenia que dominar mucho la radiestesia.

_-Morphin?...quisiera preguntarte si podríamos ir uno de estos día a Tokio no se porque pero siento melancolía es que tengo tiempo de no ver a Yoh y a los demás-_le murmuro Lizerg estirándose en la silla junto a una mesa que tenia muchos libros para estudiar

_-…-_ella cabeceo con una divertida sonrisa volando a su lado n-n

_-¡Ya esta decidido iremos hoy a visitarlo!-_dijo Lizerg muy animado dirigiéndose hasta las escaleras del segundo piso.

**_..Ô.Ô.Ô.Ô.Ô.Ô.Ô.Ô.Ô.._**

_**-Afuera de la Mansión Diethel…**_

_.Afuera se podía ver a una persona que salía de una limosina color negro, con ayuda de un hombre de buena altura que le ayudaba a salir con delicadeza. _

_Ella se despidió de su acompañante con una suave sonrisa. Su vestido era blanco con detalles plateados, muy largo; sin dejar ver a sus piernas y mucho menos a sus pies._

_-¡Que hermosa mansión!-_dijo la bella chica de cabellos tan plateados que el sol les asía relucir divinamente.

_-Ojala se encuentre ya que no le dije que vendría?_-se pregunto ella misma ya que en su mano derecha traía una Pequeña maleta; seguir deleitándose con la mansión que veía en especial por que se podía distinguir un hermoso patio lleno de flores inglesas.

-_…_-siguió su curso hasta que llega a la puerta y se dispuso a tocarla con suavidad y delicadeza que solo ha ella se le podía caracterizar.

_**..Ô.Ô.Ô.Ô.Ô.Ô.Ô.Ô.Ô..**_

**_-Mientras con el peli-verde…_**

**_-¡De nuevo esos chicos!...querrán arruinar mi jardín de nuevo pero hoy les enseñare-_**dijo el shaman muy enfadado días atrás unos chicos tocaban a su puerta para molestarlo y destrozar sus rosase incluso robárselas.

Se dirigió junto con Morphin asía la cocina y rápidamente ideo un plan.

_**..Ô.Ô.Ô.Ô.Ô.Ô.Ô.Ô.Ô..**_

_-¿Por que tardara?_-se pregunta la chica dudando si lo encontraría.

Volvió a tocar suavemente.

_**..Ô.Ô.Ô.Ô.Ô.Ô.Ô.Ô.Ô..**_

-Tú habré la puerta y yo se lo lanzo-le decía Lizerg a su espíritu.

-…-ella asintió con la cabella.

-Ahora!-

Morphin habré la puerta rápidamente y Lizerg le tiro a la persona que estaba parada junto a la puerta una gran guacalada de agua fría.

**_-HAAAAAAAAA!-_**grito la chica al sentir el agua fría que la empapo por completo.

-Se lo tienen bien merecido…y….-Lizerg no pudo continuar al ver a la persona que le había arrojado el agua fría.

**_-¡DONCELLA JEANNE!_**-grito espantado el chico al ver como la chica estaba empapada y temblando OxO!

-Lizerg!-dijo ella lanzándose a sus brazos temblando.

El shaman se sorprendió y más se sorprendió como había cambiado el físico de la _"Dama de Hierro"_ aunque cuando solo tenían 14 años se miraba muy bien con su cuerpo bien desarrollado a pesar de su edad.

Pero sobre todo los colores se le subieron al sentir los pechos de la chica pegados al suyo, sintiendo sus mesones que estaban erectos por la sensación del agua helada.

El chico no pudo resistir el impulso de su abundante sonrojo y reacción de sus hormonas que pasaba aquí era cierto que el estaba enamorado de ella pero jamás pensó que ella viniera a su casa y menos que lo estuviera abrazando. Sus labios estaban muy pálidos y su cuerpo empapado.

-…-Morphin jalo los cabellos verdes de su amo ya que estaba embobado y muy tieso sin reacción alguna simplemente muy sonrojado.

-Eh?...-el shaman logro salir de su transe muy ingenuamente

-Se…señorita Jeanne…yo lo siento no fue mi intención…yo quería darles una lección a unos chicos y…pues no me di cuenta que era usted….-tartamudeaba asustado Lizerg y muy sonrojado.

-…-ella solo se limito a soltarlo y el la condujo asía a dentro de su mansión muy apenado.

El shaman la llevo a una habitación y ahí le dio unos vestidos pero no eran como los que ella usaba al contrario eran muy cortos como hasta por las rodias; esos vestidos habían pertenecido a una prima del shaman que una vez llego a quedarse un tiempo con él pero después se marcho dejando esos vestiditos.

_**..Ô.Ô.Ô.Ô.Ô.Ô.Ô.Ô.Ô..**_

-¡_Pero que tonto soy!_-se decía así mismo el shaman peli-verde-_"Pero a pesar de todo no me fue tan mal"…"un momento que estoy diciendo"_-rápidamente Lizerg sacudió su cabeza y alejar los pensamientos pervertidos que se querían adueñar de su mente.

-¿Lizerg?-la doncella llego a la sala donde le esperaba el shaman.

-Lo siento mucho doncella Jeanne todo fue mi…-no pudo continuar cuando la chica llego a la sala llevaba un vestidito blanco corto se miraba muy hermosa nunca la había visto vestida de esa manera y algo empezó a reaccionar en su entrepierna.

-_"Que me pasa"…"Se ve muy bella"…"No…no debo decir eso"_ _…"Tiene un cuerpo muy divino sus grandes pechos"…"No que digo"_-baya que si le había impresionado al shaman ver a la chica que adoraba con ese vestido puesto asiendo que su mente se frustrara de nuevo.

_-Yo también tuve la culpa al no avisarte que venia-_le dijo sonriente la chica sentándose en uno de los sillones de la mansión un poco alejada de Lizerg.

El shaman de cabellos verdes se sonrojo y sus ojos se abrieron, el vestido se había arrugado y no alcanzaba a cubrir un poco de su carne.

Y mas pudo distinguir la prenda interior blanca de la chica quien ni cuanta se daba de sus propias acciones asiendo que a el shaman le diera un infarto. Lizerg agacho su cabeza para ya no dejarse llevar por sus hormonas ya que ya tenía los colores subiditos de tono.

_-Y que la trae por aquí señorita Jeanne-_susurro el chico con la cabeza gacha muy sonrojado.

-_De eso quería hablarte…quería saber si me puedo quedar una semana aquí con tigo ya que tendré que hacer unos viajes importantes y te elegí a ti por que eres uno de mis mas valiosos amigos._

_-¿ENSERIO?...-_dijo el shaman peli-verde levantando asombrado su sonrojado rostro asombrado de que tendría a la chica que ama una semana pero tendría que controlar sus hormonas y no dejarse pasar la mano.

_-Si…si tu quieres_-le dijo la chica feliz tocando sus cabellos plateados sin notar que eso iso sonrojar mas al chico Ingles.

-_SI…si es decir claro que puede mi casa es su casa…-_le dijo el chico feliz y sonrojado seria la oportunidad perfecta para confesarle lo que sentía por ella tantos años de saber que era lo que le faltaba y lo mejor de todo que el amor había tocado hasta la puerta de su casa.

-_Gracias Lizerg Diethel-_respondió la chica feliz.

-_Solo Lizerg dígame por favor-_le dijo el shaman n)))))n

-_"Es una doncella tan sexy"…"OH…"_-si que sacudió su cabeza el shaman antes de pensar algo pervertido que le estaba pasando O))))o

_**ºCoNtInUaRaº?**_

_**:NOTAS FINALES: **je-je mas o menos la cosa se pondrá mas bueno emocionante en el segundo Cáp. saluuuu si quieren que lo continué dejar reviews yo acepto de lo que sea. saluuuuuuuuuuuuuuuuu_


	2. Un dîa Alucinante

**_:NOTAS INICIALES:_ ¡HÔLA!** por fin aqui les traigo el cap. nº2 de mi fic y parese que les gusto mucho ji-ji-ji es que asi me gust mas Lizerg comportandose como todo el hombre que es ji-ji-ji haber que ocurre con esta pareja por que Jeanne lo hace excitar mushisisisisisimo ¿Verdad? en fin sheken y dejar reviews yo aceptode todo...Y no se les olvide que este es un reto puesto por mi amiga:

**_.:ºRETADORAº SANPHIN NEYRAUDº:._ **

**_ºIntroduccionº:_**_ La Doncella Jeanne llega donde Lizerg para pedirle posada y este aprovechara para confesarle su amor pero la atracción que siente por ella es muy fuerte y sus hormonas empezaran a reaccionar…ijijij en fin sheken y dejar reviews… _

**_:CLIN, CLIN EL AMOR TOCA A TU PUERTA:_ **

**_:CAP.Nº2:UN DÌA ALUCINANTE:_ **

_-Gracias Lizerg Diethel-_Respondió la chica feliz.

-_Solo Lizerg dígame por favor-_Le dijo el shaman n)))))n

-_"Es una doncella tan sexy"…"OH…"_-Si que sacudió su cabeza el shaman antes de pensar algo pervertido que le estaba pasando O))))o?

**_..Ô.Ô.Ô.Ô.Ô.Ô.Ô.Ô.Ô.._ **

Lizerg había quedado muy contento al saber que la doncella Jeanne estaría con el por una semana completa tenia que pensar en como decirle a la chica de sus sentimientos y ahora emociones por ella.

_-"Estará con migo una semana"…"Los dos juntos"…"¡SOLOS!"…-_Pensaba el shaman peli-verde agachando su cabeza para que la doncella no divisara el sonrojo de su cara que estaba muy rojiza.

-¿Lizerg?-Llamo al chico la doncella al ver el comportamiento extraño del chico n.ñ

-…-Pero el chico estaba muy metido en sus pensamientos que estaban en otro mundo en el cual trataba de no propasarse de que sus pensamientos fueran _"Pervertidos"_

La chica de cabellos plateados siguió viendo al chico con preocupación ya que pudo notar como la cara del shaman estaba muy roja y prosiguió a levantarse de su asiento para ver que le pasaba a su amigo sin saber que era ella la culpable de su actitud.

-…-La pequeña hada jaloneo al shaman por su camisa e incluso lo jalo por sus cabellos verdes pero no reaccionaba -)))- / o.ô!

-_"Se ha convertido en toda una mujer"-_Pensó el shaman de peli-verde sin poner atención a los movimientos tanto de su espíritu que le advertía que la chica se acercaba a él con delicadeza y lentitud.

Jeanne se agacho a la altura del chico y lo tomo por las mejillas con delicadeza.

-_"Que pasa siento unas sensaciones en mis mejillas"…"Creo que estas sensaciones ya son ficticias en mi mente"…"¡OH! ya me volví loco, delirando…y todo por ella"…-_Pensó el chico sin mirar ya que al sentir las delicadas manos de la chica pensó que solo era un mal juego de sus hormonas. -))-

-O)))Ô?-Lizerg quedo estático y un escalofrió recorrió su cuerpo por completo y su cara se torno por completo de color rojo ya que la doncella le había levantado el rostro con suavidad y su rostro estaba a escasos centímetros de ella.

-Te sientes bien Lizerg?...tus mejillas están muy rojas-Pregunto tímidamente la chica muy preocupada ñ.ñ

El shaman empezó a temblar con violencia al tener tan cerca de él a la chica que tanto quería o mejor dicho que amaba y reacciono, pero no del todo.

-Si-si me encuentro…bi-bien-Tartamudeo el shaman muy nervioso y algo entre su entrepierna empezó a reaccionar con suma rapidez ya que tenia muy cerca de su vista la hermosa y fina carita de la doncella, mas que eso tenia a su vista los senos de la chica ya que al estar en esa posición se dejaba ver un poco de su carne; para talvez suerte del shaman peli-verde o para que sus reacciones hormonales empezaran a reacción con cada vez que él quería ver el rostro de la chica y se desviaba para los senos de Jeanne, sin que esta se diera cuenta de que estaba matando a la Lizerg con eso .

-¿De verdad te sientes bien, Lizerg?-Pregunto con tono de preocupación la chica peli-plateada sin soltar a su "amigo".

-Si-si no mi-miento-Respondió tembloroso el shaman pero sin hacer mas acto alguno que sonrojarse con suma violencia.

-¡Que bien!-Respondió aliviada la chica soltando a Lizerg por fin.

-…-El shaman le sonrió con dificultad aparentando estar bien, pero su sonrojo lo demostraba, estaba muy bien de haber visto semejante dulzura_.-"Eso fue…muy"…"¿Un momento que estoy diciendo?"_-Pensó y se retracto el peli-verde jugando con sus dedos y mirar de reojo a la chica.

Para la sorpresa de Lizerg y que un gran escalofrió pasara por su espalda por que Jeanne estaba sentada junto a él en el mismo sillón lo izo que se estremeciera mucho.

-Ja-ha-ja-ja-Se burlaba Morphien al ver el comportamiento de su amo al estar en presencia de la chica que lo volvía loco de amor.

-Insisto Lizerg no te encuentras bien-Le dijo la chica tomando una mano del shaman y ver si estaba estable.

-Se-seño-ñorita Je-Jeanne-Lizerg estaba al borde de quererque cupido se detuviera y dejara que su corazón latiera como tanta fuerza bruta.

-Lizerg no tengas pena y dime te puedo ayudar en lo que te esta pasando, estas muy enfermo-Le dijo con preocupación.

-_"¿Ayudar?"…"No puede ayudarme a curar este corazón mió, y pues"…"Que digo si, si puede curar mi enfermedad; lo que siento por ella"_ _"Que rayos digo si ella es la causante de mi estado, pero no le puedo pedir eso; que pensaría de mi, que soy un pervertido"_-Pensaba y repensaba el shaman aturdido.

-…-Jeanne de nuevo se preocupo de él, al ver el gran sonrojo que le tapizo la cara al chico Ingles. Y eso la preocupo mucho y detenidamente pensó en algo.

-¡Lizerg!-Llamo la doncella con suma seguridad.

-ô.ô-Eh? Si-si doncella¿Que se le ofrece?-Pregunto como pudo el shaman reaccionando muy sonrojado.

-¡Vamos a tu cuarto!-Le respondió sonriente la chica tomando la mano del chico y levantarse delicadamente.

-¡QUE!-Soltó con asombro Lizerg sus palabras que quería decir con eso la chica de cabellos plateados.-_"¿Que pasa aquí?" "Acaso la doncella quiere¿Que quiere hacer?_ –Empezó a trabajar la imaginación del shaman peli-verde.

**_-+-+-+-+-+--+-+-+-+-+-_ **

Jeanne lepide ha Lizerg que suban arriba a la habitación de él, solos agarrados de la mano. Lizerg se negaba de que no lo lleve ahí con ella; pero el peli-verde era lo que mas deseaba deseaba estar con ella por que la amaba con todo la fuerza y el que este en su casa era una bendición muy divina de los grandes espíritus; claro según él.

-¡Lizerg vamos!-Le suplico con ojos suplicantes y él con un gran sonrojo que le llenaba el rostro no lo pudo resistir y se dejo conducir por ella; le va jalando por el brazo, no, no podía, Lizerg se estaba comportando muy extraño con ella y su mente empezó a trabajar en conjunto con sus hormonas.

_-Ella es muy hermosa y además estaría mal que yo le hiciera algo malo para lastimarla; no puedo. Pero es que esta muy sexy- _

-Doncella Jeanne yo-Le suplico que lo soltara ya que no quería dañar a la mujer que ama solo por sus ahora necesidades;

_-Yo soy un caballero y tengo que demostrárselo- _

-Estas enfermo y quiero curarte-Le ronroneo tan suavemente que sintió que algo entre sus piernas estaba actuando sin su consentimiento.

Izó que entraran a la habitación, Lizerg de nuevo se le negó, no podía simplemente bueno si quería pero no; no esta bien. La doncella lo sentó en un costado de la cama y él no pudo verla a los ojos, no quería que viera sus deseos por ella. Pero abrió sus ojos con sorpresa al sentir como ella tocaba los botones de su camisa blanca de mangas largas; y empezaba a desabrochar su camisa con lentitud acercándose a él, muy cerca del peli-verde y eso lo izo temblar con hagas.

-¿Qué hace doncella Jeanne?-No supo ni como salió eso de sus labios; no sintió que eso proviniera de él. Sintió que lo dijo muy seductoramente.

-Quiero curarte ¿ ya lo sabes no?-Le dijo besándole con lentitud y Lizerg pues se sorprendí por sus acciones que asía la doncella¿Por que lo asía? rápidamente con suavidad la alejo de sí con delicadeza.

-Doncella Jeanne no, no esta bien-Trato de hacerla recapacitar pero no pudo seguir diciéndole nada ya que se sentó en una de mis sus piernas.

Lizerg no sabia como una de sus manos le acariciaba los muslos a Jeanne y con la otra le empezara a masajear uno de sus senos.

-¿Qué rayos estoy asiendo?-Le dijo mirándola apenado y muy sonrojado sus manos se movían por su cuenta.

-¡Aaahh!-Soltó un gemido mordiéndose la mano que tenia cerrada. Eso izo que algo reaccionara en el interior del peli-verde, algo que no sabia que tenía en sus interiores y no pudo más, no más.

-¡Doncella Jeanne!-Le dijo suplicante, no lo pudo evitar y la recostó en la suave cama y empezó a desnudarla; besándola desesperadamente; sus blancas manos traveseaban los hermosos senderos que encontraban en su paso desesperado.

_-_¡Lizerg!-Susurro con agitación la voz de la chica quien apenas podía respirar, ya que la excitación del momento no se lo permitía.

-La amo; lo amo mucho-Le decía el peli-verde muy excitado besándola en los labios y meter una de sus traviesas manos debajo el vestido de la chica y ella le empezó a quitarle la camisa al chico con agilidad y destreza.

**_-+-+-+-+-+--+-+-+-+-+-_ **

-¡Lizerg!-

-Doncella Jeanne, Doncella-

Jeanne miraba a Lizerg acostado en su cama y ella estaba sentada a la par de él, ella lo miraba con preocupación

ya que estaba muy rojo de las mejillas y hablaba como en sueño, no lo podía despertar se estaba asustando.

-Pequeña ayúdame-Le suplico Jeanne a Morphien para que le ayudara a despertar a Lizerg antes de que hablara algo que lo perjudique.

El chico de los verdosos ojos no podía estar mas que alucinando y sus hormonas estaban jugando con él; la doncella lo había llevado de la mano hasta su habitación después de esto cayo en la cama murmurando unas cosas, claro que la joven de cabellos plateados no pudo descifrar para suerte de este.

-Despierta-Le susurraba el ada rosa jalándose una oreja.

-...-Lizerg medito abriendo sus ojos el sonrojo le tapizaba todo su blanco rostro, se sentía extraño.

-¿Morphien?-Pudo hablar el shaman viendo a su pequeña espíritu quien le sonrió aliviada.

-¿Y la doncella Jeanne?-Pregunto el aludido mirándose con rapidez

y diviso que aun estaba con ropa.

-Aquí estoy Lizerg-Le dijo la chica sonriéndole ampliamente aliviada de que su amigo estuviera de nuevo bien.

-o.ö?-El shaman peli-verde miro a la chica de pies a cabeza, ella también aun tenia su ropa puesta.-_"¿Qué pasa aquí, ella debería estar...¿Qué estoy diciendo?-_Pensó Lizerg muy nervioso bajando la cabeza nervioso.

-¿Ya te sientes mejor?-Le pregunto preocupada la chica sonriéndole con dulzura.

-Si; si claro estoy...estoy bien je-je-Respondió Lizerg muy sonrojado y nervioso, pero quería saber que le había pasado ¿Era solo una alucinación todo lo que vio?

-Que bueno por que te prepare unos bollos-Le dijo la chica enseñándole los finos panes que había hecho ella con aprecio para su amigo Lizerg.

-o))o ¿Eh¿Usted los izo para mi?

-Se sobresalto el peli-verde al oír eso.

-Si toma; con tu permiso iré a darme un baño-Le sonrió la chica acercándose a él.

Lizerg pudo divisar el sudor en el cuerpo de la chica ya que él la había preocupado con sus tontas acciones, sin duda al acercarse Jeanne izo que el shaman se excitara mucho ya que Lizerg miro como una gota de sudor se deslizaba por los senos de la chica.

-_"¡Dios mío, que no se acerqué mas"-_Pensó asustado el shaman sintió que algo reaccionaba en su entrepierna.

-Estaré en el baño por si me necesitas-Le sonrió de nuevo la chica saliendo de la habitación.

-...-El shaman quedo muy sonrojado sin poder atinar nada.-_"Que me pasa, que tonto soy"-_Se reprendió a si mismo el chico con lastima de si mismo por su delirio por la doncella de cabellos plateados.

**_..Ô.Ô.Ô.Ô.Ô.Ô.Ô.Ô.Ô.._ **

-Entiéndeme Morphien no se que me pasa es que de verdad me gusta mucho la doncella pero creo que me exagere-Le contaba sus alucinaciones Lizerg a su espíritu.

-...-La ada se burlo de él con alegría.

-Le iré a dejar estas toallas, que descuidado soy; se me olvido dárselas-Le dijo el peli-verde caminando asía la habitación de la chica.

-...-La ada dudo un poco y se marcho de su lado ya que presentía algo.

Lizerg dejo marchar a su espíritu y se aventuro a la habitación de la doncella;

-¡Doncella Jeanne!-Llamo Lizerg a la puerta de la habitación de la chica, pero ella no contesto.

_-"Que raro, daré un vistazo"_-Pensó el peli-verde girando la perilla de la puerta, al entrar no la encontró por ningún lugar.

_-"De seguro ya se fue al baño"_-Sus pensamientos estaban flojos por lo que notaba, pero no se salió de la habitación de hecho siguió husmeando en ella y miro un hermoso vestido en la cama.

_-"Debe de quedarle muy bien"_-Pensó el chico sonriendo con diversión y sonrojándose por sus pensamientos.

-Que pervertido soy-Susurro Lizerg sacudiendo su cabeza. Se sobresalto al oír unos pasos acercarse y ya presentía de quien se taraba, con miedo de ser descubierto el shaman octo por una salida. Se escondió en el armario de la chica.

_-"No puede ser; esto debe ser una pesadilla"-_Pensó asustado Lizerg viendo con cuidado por el armario ya que no lo cerro del todo.

Y si era cierto Jeanne entro a la habitación con una pequeña toalla que le cubrió un poco, Lizerg se sobresalto sonrojado al verla estaba hecha una diosa según él.

-Eso fue muy reconfortante-Suspiro la doncella y para sorpresa de Lizerg y que unos hilitos violentos de sangre salieran de su nariz la chica se despojo de la toalla dejando su fino cuerpo desnudo a la vista del intruso shaman que permanecía escondió con los colores muy subiditos de tono.

_-"Esto debe de ser otra alucinación"-_Pensó el shaman violentamente sonrojado sin poder creer lo que sus verdes ojos veían.

**_ºCoNtInUaRa?º_ **

**_:NOTAS FINALES:_ **_Que les paresio mas o menos verdad; pobre Lizerg TuT ya sueña despierto ji-ji-ji haber que pasa con èl en el siguiente cap. podra resistir en esa cituacion en el harmario con Jeanne ¿Desnuda? no lo se je-je solo lo sabran si dejan reviews si quieren que lo continuè saluuuuuuuuuuuuuuuuuuuuu_

**_¿Quieren Lemon?_ **

**_:AGRADECIMIENTOS A LOS REVIEWS DE:_ **

**_:SAPHIR NEYRAUD: _**_¡Hola! Te agrado…el fic ji-ji de verdad no pensaste que así iba hacer el fic ji-ji me pele verdad pero me puse a pensar para que tardar tanto en hacer que Lizerg haga reaccionar a sus hormonas ji-ji y ya vez lo que salio. Bueno gracias por tus reviews tu apoyo es muy valioso y espero que te aya gustado el Cáp. dejar reviews saluuuuuuuuuuuuuuuuu n3n!_

**_:KANIZA: _**_¡Hola! Gracias por tu review gracias amiga ji-ji es verdad a Lizerg nunca se le ha visto de una manera rara como la que le puse pero el es un hombre ji-ji y Jeanne siempre de dulce por no decir ingenua ji-ji gracias por tus apoyos ji-ji yo sigo leyendo tus fic ji-ji saluuuuuuuuuuuuuuuuuuuuu dejar review espero que te aya gustado el Cáp. por que el otro estará mejor._

**_:SMILE: _**_jajajajajajajajaja te gusto la tirada de agua ji-ji es que mmm…ni se por que se me ocurrió ji-ji gracias por tu reviews espero que te guste el Cáp. dejar reviews saluuuuuuuuuuuuuuuuuuu n-n!_

**_:BEAUTIFLY92: _**_¡GRACIAS! Por tu reviews ji-ji me alegra que te guste y bueno la idea la tubo Saphir al haberme puesto el reto ji-ji y bueno con respecto a Lemon no se todavía si pondré es que mi mente cada día se esta volviendo mas pervertida y trato…pero no mucho de evitarlo ji-ji pero si quieren lo hago ji-ji bueno te sigo agradeciendo por el reviews y espero que te aya gustado el Cáp. ji-ji saluuuuuuuuuuuuuuuu n3n_

**_:THE DREAM CAT CHOOF BOOGIP: _**_!GRACIAS, GRACIAS! Por tu review ji-ji-ji es cierto la comedia es Buena para los fic ji-ji y para Lizerg será mucho que mayor por que tendrá que sufrir un pokin para declarársele a Jeanne ya has de imaginar lo que se viene ji-ji –vv- espero que te aya gustado el Cáp. y dejar reviews saluuuuuuuuuuuuuuuuu n-n_

**_:GRINY: _**_Hola! Gracias por tu review amiga ji-ji-ji no te miento no lo ise a mano si no de un solo ise el fic a comp.. ji-ji T3T pero me costo por que no se me ocurría nada hasta que puesi se me vino a la mente este deschongue que resulto de fic ji-ji gracias por tus apoyos dejar reviews saluuuuuuuuuuuuuuuuuuuuu ah! Espero que te aya gustado el Cáp. yo sigo esperando tus fic ji-ji _

**_:MOON OF BLOCAD: _**_Hola! Gracias por tu review y especialmente por tus dulces comentarios ji-ji t gusto el fic…de verdad tenias pensado hacer uno así ji-ji me salio un poco exagerado verdad ji-ji pero me alegra que te aya gustado ji-ji y con respecto a lemon? Aun no lo se pero si los lectores dicen que si pues lo rolo en el fic y ya ji-ji espero que te aya gustado el fic y dejar reviews saluuuuuuuuuuuuuuuuuuuuu n3n_

**_:MARYNES: _**_¡Que Ondas! Voz tiempos sin guacharnos y pues gracias por tu reviews haber cuando pones el fic que dijiste que ibas a editar espero que sea una pareja buena ji-ji Y dejar reviews saluuuuuuuuuuuuuuuuuuuuu n-n_

**_:LILYBLACK40: _**_Hola! …gracias por tu reviews ji-ji creo que se me paso la mano todas/os me piden lemon bueno…bueno creo que no me quedara de otra que hacerlo ji-ji dejar reviews saluuuuuuuuuuuuuuuuuuu -2-_

**_:TAY-SAMA: _**_Hola! Gracias por tu reviews y por tu comentario ji-ji tú también quieres Lemon? Esta bien pondré Lemon -)))- que pervertida soy denme racumin(Mata ratas) por mis descuidos x.x un momento si hago eso ya no continuo mejor vivo ji-ji-ji gracias por tus comentarios ji-ji me encantaron y aquí tienes el segundo Cáp. saluuuuuuuu dejar reviews n3n_

**_:YATSUSHIRO720: _**_Hola! Gracias por tu reviews ji-ji ya vez que si se le paso la mano a Lizerg ji-ji espero que te aya gustado el Cáp. Saluuuuuuuu y dejar reviews -3-_

**_:LUZMARY: _**_¡Hola! Muchas gracias por tu review me alegro que te aya gustado mucho mi fic y de verdad tú también quieres ver a Lizerg y a Jeanne hacer "eso" ji-ji es que es bien divertido verlo en esa situación tan rarita ji-ji y como van las cosas creo que si ara lemon de ellos je-je gracias por tu apoyo saluuuuuuuu y dejar reviews. _

****


End file.
